


45

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel vermisst Boerne.





	45

Dass ihm Boernes permanentes Gerede irgendwann einmal fehlen könnte, hätte Thiel niemals auch nur annähernd für möglich gehalten. Er hätte sofort losgeprustet und sich an die Stirn getippt, wenn ihm das irgendjemand vorher gesagt hätte.  
Aber nun war es so. Boerne und sein Gequatsche fehlten ihm. Boerne fehlte ihm. Seit etwa sechs Wochen mittlerweile - seit 45 Tagen, um genau zu sein. Vom ersten Tag an hatte er ihn vermisst. Thiel zwinkerte schon wieder ein paar Tränen fort. Ach Scheiße, er vermisste diese ewig klugscheißende Nervensäge so sehr.

Wenn doch wenigstens diese beschissene Stille nicht wäre. Die Stille war das Schlimmste, daran würde er sich wohl niemals gewöhnen. Keine grässliche Opernmusik, die durch die Wände zu ihm herüber drang, und wofür er Boerne so manches Mal innerlich verflucht hatte.  
Sein Fernseher lief fast non-stop nach Feierabend, auch wenn er größtenteils gar nicht hinsah und es ihm egal war, was da eigentlich über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Hauptsache es sprach jemand und war nicht mehr so verdammt still. Oft fielen ihm irgendwann vor dem Fernseher die Augen zu.

Thiel arbeitete täglich so lange und viel wie möglich, um wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen abgelenkt zu sein, aber auch auf der Arbeit dachte er zwischendurch natürlich sehr sehr oft an Boerne. Manchmal wenn die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet wurde, dachte er für ein oder zwei Sekunden, es könne Boerne sein, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Boerne es ja gar nicht sein konnte. Nein, Boerne konnte es nicht sein. Boerne konnte ihn nicht auf der Arbeit nerven, oder ihn im Treppenhaus oder Waschkeller abfangen.

Zwei seiner Hosen waren ihm in den vergangenen Wochen ein wenig zu locker geworden. Kein Wunder, er hatte einfach keinen richtigen Appetit mehr, und aß nur dann was, wenn sein Magenknurren wirklich nicht mehr zu überhören war.

 

Thiel schielte zu seiner leicht vergilbten Küchenuhr. Jeden Moment würde Frau Haller auftauchen, und dann würden sie sich wieder einmal zusammen auf den Weg zu Boerne machen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nicht allzu viel reden, das taten sie meistens nicht.  
Ab und zu war ihnen aber auch mal nach viel reden, manchmal sprachen sie über lustige Dinge, die sie mit Boerne erlebt hatten, und konnten sogar lachen. Und manchmal weinten sie auch gemeinsam.

Es klingelte.

„Hallo, Frau Haller.“ Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe.

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“

Wie vermutet sprachen sie heute nicht so viel auf dem Weg zu Boerne. Aber sie warfen sich immer wieder ein Lächeln zu.

Boerne war endlich aufgewacht, und das mit der Stille würde hoffentlich schon bald ein Ende nehmen.


End file.
